The Day Our Paths Meet
by Sakura-miaka
Summary: My mouth was dry and my heart beat so hard I thought it would burst from my chest...' A problem arise between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura's hurting and Syaoran can't do anything this time to make it up to her... ONESHOT


WAHOO! It's my first one-shot people! Well, actually this is my English essay which got me (in a way) in trouble with my teacher because of its romantic content... Hehehe... Oh well... Here we go! Oh and this would be in Sakura's POV.

DISCLAIMER: Nope... Sorry, still caught up with Shaman King and a bit of xXxHoLic! CCS belongs to the wonderful ladies of CLAMP who also created xXxHoLic...

**

* * *

**

The day our paths meet

My mouth was dry and my heart beat so hard I thought it would burst from my chest, All words left my mouth as my boyfriend of five years, Syaoran, confirmed what I was fearing this past few weeks. It now make perfect sense. The way he was so distant, all those hugs and kisses that he gave me before we parted at my doorstep and his fidgety attitude. It's now clear as pure water. I see him squirm under my lank stare. It felt like hours passed by before I found my voice.

"Why?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking. This isn't the time for me to be a cry baby. If I break down now, I wouldn't get the answer that I want.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know how." Syaoran whispered, I can hear the sincerity in his voice but I wasn't about to let him go without an explanation.

"You don't how? So if I hadn't confronted you today, you would have kept me in the dark guessing?" I didn't mean for my voice to rise up but I could not control what I'm feeling right now, hurt and betrayed.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you worry but I just don't know what to do okay? It all happened so fast! I don't even have a say in it!" Syaoran was trying to reason with me but I guess my overwhelming emotions made me ignore his pleas.

"Syaoran, you know as much as I do that I'm not good at the 'trust' department. Your actions, made me think as far as you cheating on me!" I know that our five years of being together should have made me trust Syaoran fully by now but my past made it hard for me to trust a person fully and Syaoran knew that.

"Sakura! You know that I would never cheat on you!" Syaoran responded with his hurt-filled voice.

"I know that but your actions made me think otherwise!" I can't take this anymore, the tears that were threatening to fall down earlier were now falling freely down my face.

"Syaoran, you leaving me hurts me more that finding out that you have another girl. I would rather that you have another girl because then, I would still be able to see you and I can still get you back." I can't continue what I was going to say as Syaoran engulfed me in his arms.

"Shh... This is hard for both of us, I know, but I can't change okaa-san's decision of me moving to England to continue my studies. You see now, why I was afraid to tell you? I don't want to hurt you. You are way too fragile for this kind of thing because of your past. I promised that you'll never cry again as long as I'm alive and just look at what's happening now! I'm making you cry!" Syaoran said as he rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down and I looked up to face Syaoran's worried face.

"When are you leaving?" I asked softly.

"The day after tomorrow." Syaoran answered. I just buried my face into his chest once again, afraid that if I continued on looking at him, I might start crying again. I felt his hug tighten and I couldn't resist but return the gesture. We stayed in that position for who knows how long, both of us wishing that it would last for eternity.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered taking his arms out of my waist and putting his hands on my face making me face him.

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me-" No! This is not going to happen to me, I finally found love and I am not about to let it go.

"No! I'm not going to let you go! It doesn't matter if you'll be gone for five or ten years, I'll wait for you!" I can see surprise written all over his face but he quickly hid it from me.

"But I don't even know if I'm going to come back-"

"I don't care!" I don't want to be lonely again. He made me feel very happy like I could take on whatever the world would throw at me. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Please come back! Please promise me that you'll come back and you'll keep in contact even if it's just once a year. It will be enough for me." He sighed and run a hand through his hair, a habit that has never left him and I love it. He looked back at me.

"I promise. Besides, I love you too much to let you go." Syaoran said with the smile that I fell in love with. The one that only I have the privilege to see. I smiled back at him and threw my arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you and I love you too." was all that I said after I kissed him. We stayed at the park for a while until Syaoran noticed that it was almost midnight and thought that we should head back home.

* * *

The next day, we spent most of the day together since it was his last day and it was a Saturday. We ended it with a dinner.

"Sakura, I promise that when I get back, we will get married okay?" I was shocked at this statement. Syaoran was not the one to make rushed decisions and who knows what the future held for us but I just nodded and smiled nonetheless. I know in my heart that he's the one and I bet that I am his only one too, that's why he told me that.

* * *

Finally, it's the day we are both dreading. I went to the airport to see him off along with our other friends. Everyone said their goodbyes to him and presented their own parting gift . When my turn came, my hands were bare and I didn't have any gift for him. I just hugged him with all that I could, silently pleading to Kami-sama to make this just a dream and that when I wake up, Syaoran would be in my front door, waiting to walk with me to school but I knew better, this is no dream.

I went home that day with Tomoyo offering to sleep over but I refused. I know that she's trying to cheer me up but I need time to myself for now. I just need time and I'll be able to smile again.

I clutched the locket that Syaoran left me. He told me that whenever I would feel that I missed him, I could just look at the picture of us inside the locket and remember that he'll always be with me. I went straight to my room, not saying a word to anyone upon arriving and I stared at the window, waiting for the day when our paths will met once again.

* * *

YEAH! A serious one isn't it? It doesn't talk much about what happened to Sakura in the past because the instruction was to start the story with 'My mouth was dry and my heart beat so hard I thought it would burst from my chest..' and my teacher told us that we cannot go back and explain. Basically we are suppose to continue the story. Anyway, one down one to go! Oh and don't forget to read and review on my story Eternity! Chapter 4 is up and running! this is Sakura-miaka signing off! Muahz! 


End file.
